1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a color filter suitable for a color liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, accompanied by development of the personal computers, in particular, development of the portable personal computers, demand to the liquid crystal displays, particularly color liquid crystal displays tends to be increasing. However, since the color liquid crystal displays are expensive, cost down is highly requested. In particular, cost down to the color filters, which accounts for a large proportion in terms of the cost, is highly requested.
In general, such a color filter comprises coloring patterns of the three primary colors including red (R), green (G) and blue (B). The liquid crystal functions as a shutter by switching electrodes corresponding each pixel of R, G, and B on or off, thereby light pass through each pixel of R, G, and B so that the color display is carried out.
As the methods for manufacturing a color filter conventionally executed, for example, a dying method can be presented. In the dying method, a colored pattern is obtained by first forming a water soluble polymer material, as the dying material, on a glass substrate, patterning the same into a desired shape by a photolithography process, and then soaking the obtained pattern in a dye bath. By repeating the same for three times, R, G, and B color filter layers are formed.
Moreover, as another method, a pigment dispersion method can be presented. In the method, a single color pattern is obtained by first forming a pigment dispersed photo sensitive resin layer on a substrate, and patterning the same. By repeating this process for three times, R, G, and B color filter layers are formed.
As still another method, an electro deposition method, a method of dispersing a pigment in a thermosetting resin, printing three times for R, G, and B, and thermally curing the resin, or the like can be presented. However, in any method, the same process should be repeated for three times for coloring the three colors of R, G, and B, a problem of a high cost, and a problem of the yield deterioration due to the process repetition are involved.
Moreover, a method for manufacturing a pattern formed body, or the like, of forming a pattern using a wettability changeable substance by the function of a photocatalyst has been discussed by the present inventors. However, in the methods for manufacturing a pattern formed body by the function of a photocatalyst so far, since the photocatalyst is included in the pattern formed body to be manufactured, a problem of possibility of being influenced by the photocatalyst, depending on the kind of the pattern formed body, has been involved.